The invention relates to a target apparatus with at least one wall which acts as a butt, and with a target which is located in front of the latter in the direction of flight of the projectile.
In shooting with air rifles or air pistols in particular, but also with small calibre weapons, a butt which is located behind the target and is constructed as a hopper-shaped box of sheet steel open on one side, is generally used. In this butt box, the percussive energy of the projectiles which are composed of lead, is usually destroyed in stages. With this destruction of energy, when the projectiles strike against the walls of the butt box, there is produced a considerable impact noise which often exceeds the noises involved in firing the gun, especially when air weapons are used.
The impact noises of the projectiles on the butt, which occur intermittently, are undesirable, particularly when such a target apparatus is to be used in the immediate proximity of inhabited areas.